A Quick Stitch!!
by AdriannaWolfen
Summary: Jess and Rory
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Gilmore Girls. Or the people, although I do have a very special person in my life who is named Jes, the real Milo is not mine sadly enough. The story is mine though.  
  
Pairing: J/R  
  
A/N: It takes place after Jes left in 'Teach me Tonight', a lot has been swishied up since then so...  
  
Jes sat there staring at Rory playing with her hands. She seemed to be trying to hold back something. Something that was obviously tearing her up inside. I just wish she would tell me what it was already. Her uneasiness was driving him nuts.  
  
Jes took a step towards Rory. Was it just his imagination or did she seem to jump, just a bit. Jes couldn't stand it anymore, he grabbed Rory's shoulders softly, and forced her to look at him. "What's wrong with you??"  
  
"I cried, did y' know that?" Rory stated simply.  
  
"What?! Why did you cry?! Rory?!" Jes asked bewildered.  
  
"You just left. My mom couldn't have been happier. And Dean seemed to have cared less. But me... No I didn't just shrug and let it roll off. I thought about your departure nonstop till I thought my head would burst, I lost a lot of sleep and did miserable in school, I even forgot about coffee!! All because when I realized two days later that you were really gone... I had become too depressed to even think straight."  
  
"Why?! Because of me... you gave up coffee, geez I wonder what kind of a job I did on you?!." He said smirking.  
  
"Yes because of you! I not only lost a friend but something more.. but since you seem to think this is funny I'm just going to leave and hope the next time you leave, you do us all a favor and DON'T come back!" Rory finished full of rage.  
  
"If that's what you really want..." Jes started, then stopped. He began his to walk in the opposite direction not even looking back. If she didn't want him, then what was the use coming back. He felt his eyes begins to moisten with unintentional tears.  
  
Jes began to pick up the pace, Luke's Diner was within a block of where he was. If only he could get to his room before the whole town has something more to gossip about.  
  
+ * *  
  
Rory watched Jes's retreating back and saw how his back seemed to slouch even more than usual. She knew she had hurt him but what was she supposed to do, he didn't even care. Or if he did he didn't care ENOUGH to show it. Rory knew she had to do something, no one deserved what she had said, not even him. But she did love him and she just wanted him to see it.  
  
Rory caught up with Jes; her steps two behind his. They were nearing Luke's and she knew he would attempt a run for it. One...Two... Luke's was so close she could hear Caesar in the kitchen flipping the fat-filled burgers.  
  
"JES!!" Rory shouted.  
  
She saw his face begin to turn towards her. But at the last moment before he was completely face forward to her, he turned and started walking with slightly hasty steps.  
  
She had to stop this. She had feelings for him, and she knew he did likewise towards her, why wouldn't he just succumb to them already??.  
  
Rory put out her hard fast and grabbed his shoulder quickly, turning him to her. They had now locked eyes. And for once she actually saw the REAL Jes. She finally could see what had been written all over his face the whole time. HURT, LONGING for exceptance, and maybe just a little of a childish side resurfacing from a past that had once had it stolen from him.  
  
Rory grabbed him in a hug, even when he attempted to pull away she just held on tighter. She had needed this for so long, but he needed this so much more. She just needed to let him know someone did care. And this someone wasn't ever letting go, at least not in this lifetime!!  
  
* *  
  
Jes was taken aback when Rory had turned him so fiercely. He could tell she was in full-on determination mode. But when she searched his eyes, something had made her eyes smile with gladness. He didn't know what it was, but the next thing he DID know was RORY GILMORE was hugging him tightly. Maybe just a little too tightly. He tried to pull away but that only made her tighten the embrace. What was going on with this girl?! Had she completely forgot about her extremely 'tall' boyfriend, or her inane mother!!??  
  
"Rory are you ok??"  
  
"You can't just stay quiet for a just a single minute, even to enjoy the moment, can you??"  
  
"Oh right." Jes said.  
  
(A/N: Let me know if I should continue this? Or leave it like it is! And think hard too b/c right now it's not so bad, but if I continue this story might end up going to pot! Well not literally but you know what I mean. Thanks so much!!) 


	2. A Snag in the Thread

A Snag in the Thread  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own this or Gilmore Girls. Although writing TV-scripts does sound fun. Spoilers: none past season 2. I will try to keep everything platonic. Even though I am a die hard spoiler fan but I'll keep them to myself.  
  
** This takes place about an hour or two after the last chapter **  
  
It had been awhile since the embrace and Rory had suggested they walk around town for a minute. The minute turned into an hour or so and probably would have continued even longer if they hadn't been interrupted.  
  
"So Jess you think you'll stay for good this time." Rory asked hopefully.  
  
"There's not much for me back in New York, besides my pet mice, so yeah I think I'll stay. I mean if that's ok with you?"  
  
"It's not up to me. I'll still be here anyway, right?"  
  
"Yeah but you have college in a year or so."  
  
"Uh huh, wait did you say 'pet mice'."  
  
Jess laughed at Rory's sudden realization. "Only a few with razor sharp teeth and bulging blood red eyes."  
  
Rory's expression became almost fearful until she saw Jess's face and figured out he was just messing with her.  
  
"Do they have names?" Rory played along.  
  
"Taylor and Dodger; of course!"  
  
Rory proceeded to laugh a little bit, but then someone behind her tapped her on her shoulder. Rory turned around and saw her mom looking eager to join the 'fun'.  
  
"Hey Mom!" Rory said with fake enthusiasm, she knew her mother was brewing up something in that head of hers.  
  
"How's my little ray of sunshine doing?" Lorelai said ignoring Jess who was standing on the opposite side of Rory.  
  
"Not anything a little Coal train (Is that how you spell it??) won't cure." Rory says switching her balance from foot to foot, uneasy because of her mom's lack of acknowledging Jess's presence.  
  
"Well that's nice. So I was thinking maybe we should go to Al's again because of the whole Luke situation." Lorelai says noticing Jess walking slowly away but not saying anything.  
  
"Actually mom I've been craving Luke's coffee since I woke up, so do you mind. if we go to Luke's?" Rory continued to still not notice Jess's departure.  
  
"I really don't think that's such a good idea." Lorelai says watching Jess go into Luke's up the street.  
  
"Why not? It's been a while, I'm sure Luke will be fine. He can't refuse us business as long as we agree to pay."  
  
"You're right. You do realize us paying will be the first time in history, right?"  
  
"I think it'll be ok. Jess you want to com.?" Rory trails off and starts to do a 360* searching for Jess. "Where'd he go?"  
  
"I don't know honey, I didn't even realize he was here at all." Lorelai lied.  
  
"Of course he was here. You could have at least said 'hello' y' know. I mean you were the one who interrupted us!" Rory exclaimed but not to the point of being mean just matter-of-fact.  
  
"Well since Jess is obviously mad at you now too; we can just go to Al's now!"  
  
"Sorry mom, but I'm gonna go find him, I know you saw him go; what direction did he go off to?"  
  
"I don't wanna tell, not unless you promise to eat at Al's with me from now till Luke is friendly to me again."  
  
"Mom. Fine! Where?"  
  
"Ok he went into Luke's, but the back way."  
  
"Thanks Mom. Just go home and I'll see you there. We'll go to Al's afterwards, I promise!!" Rory says while walking backwards up the street to Luke's.  
  
Rory watches her mom leave, a little bit irritated I might add, then she turns around and double-times to Luke's back door. She figured if Jess was working the counter this way he wouldn't be able to see her and run off. Her suspicions proved right, well almost, she forgot about Ceasar working on the grill in the kitchen.  
  
"Rory what are you doing back here?" Ceasar asks, probably too loud.  
  
"Oh hi Ceasar I was just curious about what it would be like to go through the back door?!"  
  
"Uh."  
  
"Sorry to cut you off but did you see Jess come in through here not too long ago." Rory questioned hoping her mother hadn't lied to her.  
  
"As a matter of fact yes and I think that's his footsteps trying to sneak up the stairs."  
  
"Thanks Ceasar." Rory says while turning towards the direction of the stairs outside the curtain leading into the diner.  
  
(A/n: Ok I haven't written in a LONG time. Tell me what you think. I had requests to continue this, so I am. I did fore warn you that this will ultimately get worse. But it was the reader's decision. And sorry for not updating sooner since like April, I had to deal with a death in the family.) 


	3. To Start All Over

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine besides my addiction to Gilmore Girls. Review if you'd be so kind I really don't like where this story is going. So review and tell me what you think it might need. I am at a complete standstill. Thanks for reading.  
  
It was like a sequel to mission impossible. Rory had to time her going up the stairs perfectly otherwise Jess could attempt to make a run for it. After a few more minutes of debating her quickest route, she noticed that she was standing on the bottom of the stairs with a good few of Luke's customers staring at her. It was now or never. NOW. Rory sprinted up the remaining stairs and didn't even bother to knock.  
  
"Jess I know you're here."  
  
"Well now that we have that established what can I help you with Rory? Maybe knocking on doors before entering!!"  
  
Rory laughed, "Yah I guess you're-"  
  
"Rory what if I hadn't been up here what if it was Luke coming out of the shower-"  
  
"Don't you dare finish that statement Jess"  
  
"What you mean NAKED" Jess said laughing so hard he had to hold his stomach as Rory made a disgusted, shocked, and very scared looking face.  
  
"I said don't say that," Rory choked out between disgusting visuals. She went over to the kitchen table and began to roll up the newspaper.  
  
"You're not gonna hit me Ms. Gilmore are you?" Jess questioned mockingly.  
  
"Who said anything about hitting...," Rory trailed off giving him a menacing smile, much like one of his own.  
  
"Ok Rory whatever you're thinking maybe you could think it without the newspaper in you hand." Jess said this was not at all going anywhere near in his favor.  
  
"What you mean this," Rory said while waving the rolled up newspaper in Jess's face. "You underestimate the will of a Gilmore," Rory continued while still smiling and going closer still.  
  
"Ok never again. Rory is queen, never shall she be denied." Jess said quickly not smirking.  
  
"Wow you were good at that," Rory announced putting the newspaper down and sitting on the couch, laughing silently to herself.  
  
"Are you kidding me? It took all my 'Mariano will' to say that and not laugh while doing it either." Jess finished sitting on the couch next to Rory. "So why'd you follow me?"  
  
Rory just turned to face him and say something but just turned her head back around and shrugged.  
  
"Are you mocking me?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Are you sure cause that is MY signature shrug that I practiced to perfect- " Jess trailed off when he realized what he just rambled on about. He turned to see Rory's expression, but she was too busy holding her stomach and crying.  
  
"Rory what's wrong are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah.(laughs a little)why wouldn't I be I mean you just admitted that you practice shrugging," continued trying to grasp any kind of air to breathe because she was laughing so hard.  
  
Jess just pushed her.  
  
"What was that for?" Rory asked suddenly stopping laughing and looking at Jess's responsive eyes, it had just donned on her she might have scared him, but why?  
  
"I don't know I thought there might have been something wrong, I figured maybe your arm didn't heal or somethi-"  
  
"Jess it's ok, I swear my arm is good, don't beat yourself up so much."  
  
"I didn't mean to hurt you Rory," Jess started to look at her but then stopped and continued when he saw her looking unreadable because she had at least three expressions on her face anger, sympathy, and sorrow.  
  
"Jess will you stop I never blamed you and I never would. Outside of Lane for all the girly stuff these last few months I have become to depend on you like I would a best friend, and best friends don't hurt each other on purpose. My mom never-"  
  
Jess cut her off, "Rory."  
  
"No let me finish. As I was saying once a few years ago me and Lane were just having fun and she pushed me a little too hard at the hill where the Inn is and I slipped and hurtled down that hill for a while till I reached the bottom. When I finally did I couldn't sit up because I was laying on my arm and had actually broken in two places. So you see it was just an accident and after my mom got mad at Lane for a few days she got over it and she will do the same for you. I promise, Scout's Honor!!"  
  
"Rory don't lie to yourself you were never a scout." Jess said smirking.  
  
"Oh the paticularities, so we're ok now?"  
  
"Yeah and Rory that story you just made up was horrible."  
  
"It's not my fault I can't lie to you."  
  
"Only to me?"  
  
"Well Lane too but that's cause she knows how to read liars."  
  
"Oh really??"  
  
"Yeah it's a signature trait of hers. And like you she's practiced it to perfection."  
  
"You know from now I'm not telling you anything."  
  
"Oh you're no fun."  
  
"Well you just have to promise not tell anyone anything private we talk about, ok?"  
  
"That's what best friends are for, buddy." Rory says while pushing Jess's shoulder a bit.  
  
"Alright then 'buddy' you want a cup of coffee?"  
  
"Do you even have to ask."  
  
"No I guess not." Jess exclaimed while grinning.  
  
Rory and Jess rambled about Emily Dickenson and Dickenson's popularity among literature gurus over a coffee for Rory and a coke for Jess. It was near 9:45 when she looked at the clock on the wall and realized she had to go home, she forgot about her mom waiting for her.  
  
"Oh great I forgot to go home, can I have two orders of fries, two burgers, and two coffee, please?"  
  
"Yeah of course, you gonna need any help getting home with all that??"  
  
"Uhh.." Rory debated the pros and cons of having Jess help her.  
  
"Ok forget I asked," Jess said with disgust written all over his face, but not his eyes they remained cold as stone as usual.  
  
"No, I want you to help I was just debating if ice cream would help my mom forgive me." Rory said quickly, with a lie thrown in there.  
  
"Ice cream?"  
  
"Yeah next door, but it's gonna close soon so we have to go like NOW."  
  
"Ok, ok, Luke said rushing with her order and handing the bag to Jess and the coffees to Rory.  
  
Rory quickly walked out of the diner to hurry before the Ice Creamery closed with Jess following with a smirk playing on his lips.  
  
After they arrived to the Gilmore Residence, Jess figured he should leave since Lorelai would think the food were contagious if she found out he was holding the bag holding the food. But he wasn't quick enough because Lorelai herself swung open the door as they approached the top porch steps.  
  
(A/N: Sorry it took so long but not as long as last time, right? I figured this was a good place to end cause I have to go eat plus Sabrina is on and that cute guy who works with her on the magazine is so adorable wait I already said that. Ok so I'm off and to the reviewer who complaining about me misspelling Jess's name. Actually I wasn't I was just spelling how my friend spells his name. So the mix up was honest. Merci.) 


End file.
